


Angel

by warriors_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bottom Annie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, F/F, Gen, Jealous Annie - Freeform, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Woods sex, a bit ooc but only a little, pls read the summary, submissive Annie, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriors_simp/pseuds/warriors_simp
Summary: “He wants you.” She declared against you matter-of-factly.“I don’t want him.” you uttered breathilyAnnie was quiet for a moment, analyzing her next move, “So what do you want?”“Right now? You.” Your hips jerked forward against her clothed navel, and she suddenly became aware that she had no idea what to do next.You let out a breathy laugh. For one of the smartest women you’ve ever met, she didn’t always think things through. You took this opportunity to steal the reigns....Or Annie is a jealous little bottom who didn't think her plan through.🤒..the annie i've written here is just how she acted with me in my dr.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The Annie I've written here is based mostly on how she acted with me when i shifted. I didn't change her character, i only scripted that we were best friends. The reader is afab, and pronouns aren't really touched upon, so if you squint this is KIND OF gender neutral.... haha....

Annie dragged you by your arm harshly away from the training grounds, ignoring your little yelps of pain at the force of her grip. 

“A-annie..” Her grip on your forearm seemed to tighten a little bit, but loosened as soon as it did, “What’s this all about?” You’d never seen the small blonde this visibly upset before, not even when you were younger and being bullied by older Marleyan boys. 

Annie didn’t answer your question. She just looked at you, anger and - possessiveness? - flashing in her gaze. She turned her head back forward and trudged on through the mossy wilderness. 

By the time she finally released her grip on your abused wrist your feet were aching and you could feel small beads of sweat already beginning to pool at the back of your neck. 

“Are you finally going to tell me-” Your sentence was cut short with a bruising kiss being pressed to your lips, the pale eyed girl leaning up and forward on her toes to press her lips successfully to yours. You were confused on why she pulled you away from sparring just to kiss you, but you honestly weren’t complaining. 

Your hands shot to her waist, pushing your fingers under the hem of her white hoodie and running your finger along her smooth skin. Suddenly you were being pushed against the trunk of a tree, and Annie’s hands were ghosting over your clothed core teasingly. 

You pulled away from the kiss, pressing your forehead to hers and breathing heavily. 

“Woah there, you wanna tell me where this sudden rush of possessiveness came from?” Annie’s eyes were closed, her breath tingled hot against your neck.

“I saw him-” She nudged her nose against your neck, lips pressing soft kisses into the skin, “Eren.” Her voice dripped with a venom you’d seldom previously seen from her.

“The way he was all over you-” Her hand moved from your waist to your breast - fondling it through your thin cotton shirt. 

“Making you laugh..”

“Touching your arm..”

“Your back..”

Each sentence was emphasized by a soft bite against the skin of your neck, Annie licking against the marks to soothe the sting.

“He wants you.” She declared against you matter-of-factly. 

“I don’t want him.” you uttered breathily

Annie was quiet for a moment, analyzing her next move, “So what do you want?”

“Right now? You.” Your hips jerked forward against her clothed navel, and she suddenly became aware that she had no idea what to do next. 

You let out a breathy laugh. For one of the smartest women you’ve ever met, she didn’t always think things through. You took this opportunity to steal the reigns.

Your grip on Annie's waist tightened as you flipped your positions, pushing her against the tree and lifting her hips so she could lock her legs around your waist. You reveled in the tiny gasp that left her lips at the harsh treatment.

“You’re so cute..” 

Annie let out a tiny noise at the praise.

“You dragged me out here with no plan other than to get me away from Eren Jaeger?”

You nudged your nose against the bottom of her jaw, letting her know you were expecting an answer.

“..Yes” Her voice came out tight and small, almost like a whimper. 

How lucky you felt in that moment, thanking every god known to man, for blessing your being with the grace of Annie’s submissiveness.

“Oh, Angel..” You placed your lips lovingly against her jaw, going closer and closer to her ear, 

“You don’t ever have to worry about me fucking anyone else but you.”

And with that confession, Annie was all but a putty in your hands.

You repositioned your bodies to sit against the tree on the forest floor, your arms growing tired. Annie was now sitting on your lap straddling your left leg. 

Annie’s fingers tangled in your hair, her lips almost painful against yours. Her kiss was sloppy, and needy. Teeth clashing against teeth, her moans being swallowed by your mouth. You could feel her grinding slightly against your thigh, though you’re sure she wasn’t even aware she was doing it until you pointed it out to her.

Your thigh already felt hot as her pussy radiated heat and dampness against your skin through the tight fabric of your training uniforms. She began to push off her jacket and the straps of her uniform, and you took this time to do the same.

As soon as Annie’s white hoodie was off her lips went straight back to yours, her arms wrapping themselves around your neck. Her teeth grazed the bottom of your lip. ‘Still trying to take control, are we?’ you thought to yourself. ‘Well, i guess i have no other choice but to do the same.’ 

You smirked into the kiss as your hands traveled up her back and unclasped her bra in record time. As soon as she shrugged the distracting garment from her body your hands shot from her back to her chest and grasped her breast roughly, causing a noise between a moan and a gasp to escape her kiss-swollen lips. 

Nevertheless, her mouth was now open, so you took this opportunity to push your tongue into the warm wet cavern of her mouth. 

She tasted like her breakfast, which consisted of the small mixed-fruit cup you got her.  
(You saw that she didn’t eat, and practically forced her to eat at least a little bit on your way to the sparring grounds.)

You groaned, enjoying the lingering taste of Annie and strawberries on your tongue. Your quick fingers found her already hardening nipple and gave it a testing pinch, causing Annie to shudder in your lap. 

You grinned wickedly against her kiss, murmuring teasing words against her lips, “You taste so sweet up here Angel.” 

“Makes me think about how sweet you taste down here too.” Your free hand that wasn’t teasing her breast shot down to her achingly wet core, pressing the tip of your middle finger against the nub of her clit. 

Annie’s lips left yours as her head fell back and a loud moan erupted from the tiny blonde sitting on your thigh.

“Why don’t we find out how you taste, huh angel?” Annie blown pupils met yours. “Here..?” Her voice was raw and out of breath from lack of usage. 

You nodded wickedly, “Of course here angel..” Your finger moved teasingly over her sopping clit, “unless.. You wanted to wait until later tonight? When everyones asleep?” Annie’s eyes shot open, presumably in panic? You couldn't really tell, you didn’t have enough time to soak up the look on her face before her mouth shot open and she spoke a loud, “No!” 

Annie looked down, and slowly rocked her hips against your finger, causing a jolt to shoot through her spine. “Here… here is fine..” Your wicked smile grew, if that was even possible. 

“My perfect Angel..” you purred in her ear, “undress yourself and get on your back.” and Annie wasted no time scrambling to remove her pants and lay her small training coat on the forest floor to lay her lower body on.

Once Annie was fully situated you moved yourself between her legs. The only thing standing between you and her glistening core was her sopping blue underwear.

“Mmm” you groaned as you pressed your tongue to her sex through the garment, flattening the muscle against her cunt and massaging it into the organ, causing a strangled cut off moan to erupt from her throat.

“Please-.. Fuck, please (y/n) i can’t-”

“Please what, Angel?” You teased the desperate girl below you, “I can’t help you if i don’t know what you want..” you murmured against her clothed lips. 

Annie shuddered. “I.. I need you..” You cooed at the desperation lacing her voice.

“Need me? For what, angel?”

Annie let out a betrayed little noise. You moved your gaze upwards. The betrayal in her gaze was enough to make you almost give in, but no, you reminded yourself, you had to stay strong. 

“Go on my love, use that pretty voice of yours to tell me what you want me to do..” You kitten licked teasingly at her clit, and she finally broke.

“I want you to eat my pussy till i’m shaking and incapable of forming a proper sentence. Till the only name i’m capable of uttering is yours, over and over like a prayer or a mantra. Please! Are you happy now?” 

“Very.”

How could you deny her what she wanted after that lovely confession?

You practically tore Annie’s light blue underwear off and shoved your mouth to her pussy. Your tongue attacked her entrance without falter, making your nose press bruisingly into her clit. 

Annie’s back arched and she could have sworn she saw the fourth dimension. A guttural moan wrenched itself from her body as your tongue fucked her tight hole without hindrance. Your fingers gripping her thighs tightly, pulling her dripping heat as close as you could bring it to your face.

Your nose was massaging her clit with every move of your head. Your senses were just overloaded with Annie, Annie, Annie.. And you loved every second of it. You decided that if heaven was real, this is what it was:

Annie, a keening, submissive, mess below you, with your face pressed deep into her beautiful pussy.

Annie’s hands tied knots into the locks of your hair, pulling you deeper, closer into her drooling pussy. Your gaze flicked upward and the sight above could have made you cum right then and there had you not been focused on getting Annie to cum.

Annie’s eyes were brimming with fresh tears as small droplets rolled down her pale cheeks. Her nipples were poking noticeably through her thin white cotton shirt, and her hair was a disheveled mess, loose strands falling over her face, and the usual sight of her bun tightly bound at the back of her head was now replaced with one of her platinum blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

“D-don’t stop! Please, please don’t stop!” Another animalistic moan ripped out of Annie as your tongue was suddenly replaced with your fingers, the other muscle now taking its place above to swirl around the hard nub of her pretty pink clit.

Annie was close, she was so close, you could tell. Her chest was heaving up and down and she looked absolutely wrecked. 

“Please, please fuck-” Annie’s fingers tightened in your hair, her thighs wrapped tightly around your face. Nobody could ever make her fall apart like you did.

“Y/n i-i’m so close..” You curled your fingers in her, searching for that one spongy spot, and you knew you found it when Annie absolutely howled your name.

Your tongue worked harder on Annie’s clit, and your fingers abused that sweet spot deep in her cunt, ripping moan after moan out of her poor aching throat. Your jaw was starting to hurt and your fingers cramp but you didn’t care; you would endure a lifetime of finger cramps and sore jaws just to have this beautiful woman coming undone on your tongue every single day.

Annie’s orgasm ripped through her like tearing paper. Her already tight cunt clenched down on you, pulsing and squirting around your fingers, while your other hand moved in circular motions against her clit, almost bruisingly, as you lapped at her entrance, catching as much of her cum on your tongue as you could.

Annie’s eyebrows knit together, her eyes shutting tightly and her lips parted in a long drawn out guttural moan. White and fresh new colors Annie could swear she’d never seen before danced behind her eyelids as she came down from her high. 

Her grip on your hair loosened, and she pushed your face away from her sensitive pussy, instead pulling you up to her face and giving you a deep kiss, tasting her lingering fluids on your tongue.

\ ~ ` ~ ` ~ /

“Thank you..” 

Annie was sitting on your lap, her head nuzzled into your neck as you pet her hair soothingly. 

“Of course angel.” 

Annie tensed a bit, but quickly relaxed. “You don’t have to call me that..” She spoke softly, “I.. I’m not an angel.” Annie got up, beginning to dress herself again. 

You knew the both of you getting back to the training grounds before Shadis saw you were missing was in your best interest, but you couldn’t help the twinge of sadness at Annie pulling away from your embrace.

“I don’t know,” You got up as well, shaking the forest out of your jacket and shrugging it back on. 

You walked to Annie, grabbing under her chin gently and forcing her gaze to meet yours, “you look like an angel when you cum.”

Annie’s eyes widened at that, crimson spreading over her cheeks, “Shut up! Don’t say such lewd things when we’re not having sex.” You smirked lightly, going behind her and helping her with her hair. 

“Sorry,” once finishing you leaned down to her ear, “angel.”

Annie’s fist met your shoulder faster than you could comprehend, causing you to keel over on the forest floor in pain. 

“Next time i won't be so gentle.” And with that, her emotionless front was back up, and she was walking off towards the training grounds. 

Gentle? That? Was gentle? No time to feel pain. It’s time to get back before anyone catches on on why we were gone so long.

You stand, albeit in pain, and run to Annie’s side, clutching your shoulder the whole time.

The walk back was filled with a comfortable silence. You enjoyed moments like these. When it was just the two of you, basking in each other's company. Even if it was only to sneak back into the training grounds.

“Hey, Annie?” 

She hummed acknowledgingly, 

“Do you think when we get back to Marley, they’ll let us get married?”

Annie tensed for a moment, though it was gone as fast as you noticed it. 

Silence was sitting in the air a little after your questions, Annie, thinking over her reply. 

“Yes…” She finally spoke, “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write porn with my sweet girl don't judge me.


End file.
